In The Land Down Under
by Aussie Bella
Summary: Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all move to Australia with their parents. They decide to vacation on the island of Tangalooma. While there they come across Bella and Rosalie, bestfriends. Romance ensues with a little drama. Slighty OOC AH/AU M for lemons
1. In The Land Down Under

**BPOV**

"It's a beautiful sunrise this morning" I said while sitting on my surfboard waiting on the perfect wave.

"Isn't it always" Rosalie agreed from beside me on her board.

Rosalie has been my best friend since we were born. Our mothers are best friends and when I was born 6 months after Rose, we have been inseparable. We've seen each other through almost everything together, from being in diapers, to bullies at school, to our awkward puberty stage, to first dates, love and heartbreak.

We live together in a three bedroom, two bathroom beach house on Tangalooma on Moreton Island, Queensland Australia. We grew up in Brisbane just a 75 minute ferry ride from Tangalooma. It is surrounded by crystal clear waters, white sandy beaches and untouched national parks. The perfect views to wake up to every morning. We have lived here for about a year, mostly bartending at the beach 'tiki hut' bar.

My passion is photography and I do a lot of free-lance work on the island for families, couples, weddings and other random shoots. After high school I attended university for two years to become an advanced care paramedic, however I decided I wanted a change of scenery from the city life for the much quieter beach life. So Rose and I moved from our parents houses in the suburbs to Tangalooma to start our lives together without the influence from our parents. We both picked up bartending at the 'tiki hut' bar to pay for expenses. I also took a photography course two days a week for six months and would commute from the island back to Brisbane to complete it and stay overnight with my parents. Every now and then I have been known to model for various things, including advertising for the island and random clothe ads.

However Rose is the model of the two of us. Besides bartending she has modelled for a lot of swimsuit companies and advertising for the island. She is also one of the mechanics on the island even though she has had no proper training on fixing cars, she has been doing it as a hobby all her life with her dad. If there is a problem with one of the quad bikes or 4WD she's who you go to when in need.

You wouldn't no though that she likes to be under the hood of a car by looking at her. She was the most gorgeous person I know. She is at least 10 cm (4 inches) taller than me at 173cm (5"8'), legs that go on for miles and big boobs with all the right curves of her toned body and a nice sun tan. She was a natural straight blond with ice blue eyes and would just wake up in the morning looking reading to head into town. You can't help but be self conscious around her. She has no problem with getting attention of the male and the female kind for that matter. But she is modest and doesn't flaunt herself all over the parade.

Me on the other hand was the complete opposite. I am 163 cm (5"4'), brown mahogany hair and brown eyes. I have a nice athletic toned body from all the surfing and running I do almost on a daily basis. I also have a nice sun tan although I have natural pale skin. I also attract attention from men, but know where near as much as Rose.

The most important thing to us if our family and friends. Rose can be intimidating when she wants to be and we stick up for each other when back-up may be needed.

I was bought out of my day dreaming when the perfect swell came up. Surfing is one of my favourite things to do and almost every morning before sunrise I am out here hitting up the waves. Rosalie sometimes comes with me, she is also an awesome surfer, although she likes to get her beauty sleep.

"I got this one" I yelled to Rose.

I paddled into the wave and stood up straight away to ride the tube. My favourite part of surfing is being surrounded by the water in the tubes. I rode the wave all the way to shore and paddled back out to Rosalie.

"That was an awesome one, sometimes I don't know why you don't go pro and enter competitions?" Rose asked.

I scoffed at her statement. "Maybe because I'm not good enough to go pro and I do it for the enjoyment and free feeling not as a day job."

"Whatever Bella, you and I both know you're the best surfer on this island. I got this one."

I watched as Rose caught the wave in to shore. I know I was a good surfer but the whole island I doubted. It was the perfect time to go surfing it was the beginning of January in the middle of summer and the sun had just risen. We continued to surf for a while longer than decided to head up to shore to sun bake. I placed my towel on the sand and took off my rashie so I was left in only my bikini and lied down on my stomach. I watched as Rose did the same and I popped in my iPod to listen to music.

After about an hour I headed up to the main resort to get up some breakfast and took it back down to the beach.

"What have you got planned for the next month or two?" I asked Rose

"Well just bartending mainly and we both have that photo shoot for that new bikini line from billabong in a few weeks. I can't wait for that because of the money were going to make and we get to keep the bikinis, and also because I'm doing it with you. What about you got any photo shoots coming up?"

"I have one wedding scheduled on Valentine's Day that I get to shoot and that one modelling job with you other than that just bartending"

After we finished breakfast we sunbaked for a little while longer and headed back in for some more waves.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Where are we staying again?" Emmett asked for like the hundredth time.

"OMG Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you? Were staying at Tangalooma on Moreton Island in two private villas for 4 weeks, I'm so excited." Alice ended with a squeal while bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Jazz man I don't know how you put up with that" I stated.

"She's your twin sister man" he laughed.

"She's your fiancée" I laughed back.

"Touché" he conceded shaking his head.

"You know I can hear you both talking, now let's hurry it up before we miss the ferry to the island." Alice said.

"Okay kids have fun and don't forget to call me every once in a while" mum said.

"Esme dear you make it sound like there never coming back. There only a 75 minute ferry ride away." Dad tried to console mum.

"I know, but there going away for 4 weeks without us and it's so beautiful over there they may never want to come back."

"Mum you know we will come back and if not we'll write to let you know we found some hot Australian girls to keep us occupied" Emmett stated with a serious face.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN that is not funny and I don't want to hear any stories about you getting kicked off the island for being disrespectful to the locals and other tourists. Do you hear me son?"

"Geez mum I was only joking you know no one else can cook as well as you" Emmett said ever the suck up.

"Yes, yes, yes we will miss you too. We'll call you when we get there to let you know were got there safely" Alice said while dragging us onto the ferry.

"Bye kids have fun and be safe" dad said to us as they hugged us one last time. We all heard the double meaning to his goodbye, always the doctor in him.

We all paid for our tickets and entered the ferry to sit up the front to look out onto the beautiful ocean ahead of us.

We all grew up in Forks, Washington, US and just recently moved all the way to Brisbane Australia for my dad. We are a really close family and we couldn't leave our parents to move to another country without us. Carlisle, our dad, is an ER doctor that has been transferred to Brisbane to help them upgrade their equipment to more advanced tools and to show them how to use it properly to ensure the best possible care for their patients. Esme, our mum, of course decided to tang along with him and buy her own business here to continue her interior designs.

Emmett was my older brother by two years. He was massive, at 190cm (well over 6 feet tall) with huge muscles and by looking at him with his sleeve tattoos you would be scared shitless if you ran in to him in a dark alley. But under all that brawn and tattoos he was just a big teddy bear that loved his family. He had dark curly brown hair and grey eyes and panty dropping dimples on his face when he smiles and boy does he know how to use that do his advantage. He is a personal trainer that does not let any of us get out of shape.

Alice is my twin sister who is who is nearly a foot shorter than me at 157cm (5"2'). She has black short spiky hair in a pixie style cut and the same grey eyes as Emmett and dad. Although she may be short she is awfully strong and you do not want to be on the war path of her. She is a fashion designer and use to own her own boutique in Port Angeles even with her young age at 23 she was a massive hit with the town. She is looking to own a new one in Brisbane and hopefully expand in a few years. Jasper has been my best friend since we were born and has been dating Alice for 3 years and finally proposed about 6 months ago and wherever Alice goes he follows. He is as tall as me at 183cm (6"0') tall with blond curly hair and blue eyes. He just got his bachelor's degree in ancient history majoring in the civil war era. He is looking into working at the museum in the city at Southbank.

Finally there's me. I just qualified to be an EMT and am going to be working as a advanced care paramedic after final training in the Australian system on how the equipment works and learning the metric system for different drug protocols. I always wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps but found it more interesting in the field and being the first to a scene.

"EDWARD hellooooooo!"

"Huh, what?"

"Were boarding the dock, were you off with the fairies again?" my sister laughed.

"No that's you" I smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny, now let's get our things unpacked at the villas and head down to the beach for some sun" she said as we grabbed our belongings and began to walk down the dock to reception.

"And the hot Aussie babes" Emmett added. Typical.

"God Emmett is that all you think about, women" Alice said.

"Well yeah, there even better here, but I also think about food. Speaking of which I'm hungry" he said while rubbing his stomach to emphasise his point.

"When are you not hungry Em" I laughed while we made it to the main desk where there was a young woman with blond hair and way too much make up on.

"Hello my name is Lauren, welcome to Tangalooma how may I help you?" she asked in an annoying nasally voice while eye-fucking us three guys and whipping her hair over her shoulder and sticking out her chest at the same time. I personally think she looked a little retarded and slutty, god I hope not all the girls were like her here.

"Yes we have a reservation under Cullen and Whitlock for two private villas for 4 weeks" Alice said aggravated by her staring at her man. Jasper sensing her aggression towards the girl wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Alice being Alice though wanted to take it a step further and placed her left hand on the counter showing off her engagement ring. This just made her look over at me more and a visibly shuddered at the creepy look in her eye. "helloooo can you stop staring at them and gives us the keys to our villas."

"Oh...right" Lauren finally starting typing on the keyboard with her disgusting purple fake nails and pulled up our reservations.

"You have villa numbers 10 and 11. Here are your keys and a map and activity brochure of the island for you. I hope you enjoy your stay with us" she said while bashing your eye lashes at us. "If you need _anything_ at all don't hesitate to call and I will be at your _service_" she replied while looking straight at me while using what can only be decribed as the worse seductive voice ever.

We quickly made our way out of there and I could not move fast enough. We started making our way to the villas while following the map.

"Dude she was a shameless hussy" Emmett exclaimed laughing.

"Man I thought she was going to jump over that counter and take Edward right then and there" Jasper said while holding his sides laughing. I visibly shuddered again.

"That shit was not funning guys, I think she just ruined Aussie girls for me" I complained.

"Edward not all girls are gonna be like her, although she was really nasty. And it's not as if you don't get hit on all the time" Alice said.

"Yeah well I do not want to be getting attention from her again."

"I do not blame you there lil bro" Emmett stated as he too visible shuddered.

"Right well Edward and Emmett are in villa 10 and Jazz and I are in 11. Get everything settled and meet between the two so we can head out to the beach together say about 30 minutes." Alice said while handing us our keys while we came up to the villas.

"Sir, yes sir!" we all laughed and saluted her at the same time.

The beach was absolutely beautiful with the white sands and the crystal blue water surrounding us everywhere we look. I could even see dolphins swimming around in the water. It was also extremely hot, but a welcome change from the dreary weather of Forks and Seattle which was always raining and if it wasn't raining then it was cloudy, the sun would very rarely brace us with our presence. Here it seemed to be the opposite always sunning. I could get used to this view all the time.

We headed over and walked into our two bedroom villa. We walked straight into the lounge room with a flat screen TV, comfy looking lounge chair and a decent sound system. The floor was nice white tiles which commented the beige on the walls. The lounge connected to the dining area with a wooded table that seated six people easily. Next to that was the kitchen which was pretty large with a fridge, stove and microwave. On the opposite side of the kitchen was the laundry room with a dryer and washer. There was also a downstairs toilet next to the stairs to the upper level. There was also a downstairs balcony next to the front entrance with a nice outdoor table which seated six people also. We made our way upstairs where our two bedrooms where and a shared bathroom in between. Both rooms had a queen sized bed and a nice view of the ocean outside. The walls were nearly the same clear blue of the ocean. The bathroom had an awesome Jacuzzi tub and a large shower. There was also another balcony of one of the rooms with a small table and two chairs.

"Dude, who gets the room with the balcony?" Emmett asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" if there was ever a problem that needed to be solved without getting into arguments we would always play rock, paper, scissors. Because having an arm wrestle match with Emmett was just not going to happen, I mean I was in good shape but he was just freakishly huge with even bigger muscles.

"you're on!" Emmett boomed.

We both showed what we played to each other, Emmett having rock whereas I had paper.

"I win!" I laughed as he sulked over to the other room to unpack his belongings. While I started to unpack as well.

I just have a feeling that this was the best decision my family and I could have ever made. Bring it on Australia!

* * *

**Well there you go my first attempt at writing please let me know what you think.... good or bad and any tips**

**I'm Australian if you haven't noticed already and i just wanted to bring the twilight gang down under for a change of scenery**

**xoxo**


	2. Wipe Out

**Here's the next chapter. let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight **

Chapter 2 - Wipe - Out

**EPOV**

We all met up in between the villas. Alice had a massive beach bag and god only knows what was in there. We all walked down the short path that had rainforest like plants on either side until we reached the beach.

"Where do you guys want to set up?" I asked.

"How 'bout over there so that we can watch the people surfing" Emmett said. We all knew that he just wanted to watch babes in their bikini's or to watch the surfers wipe out.

"Let's set up on the other side of those towels" Alice pointed out.

We all laid out our towels on the white sand and sat down to decide what to do for the rest of the day.

"Well I don't know what you boys want to do but I'm going to sun bake for a while, 'cos lord knows I need some colour on my pale skin. I say you boys could use some too" stated Alice.

"I'll lay with you darlin', but make sure you put on some sun screen on so you don't get too burned on the first day. You don't want to be in excruciating pain now do you?" Jasper said lovingly to Alice.

"Ok Jasper."

My sister is the most energetic little pixie that has ever lived. We have all banned her from coffee when she first tried some because she just doesn't need any she just wakes up hyper. But when it comes to Jasper, who is the complete opposite to her as he is always calm and collected, they mellow each other out. If there is anyone that is worthy of marrying Alice it is without a doubt Jasper. It also helps that we have been best friends with him since kindergarten. He is the only one who can tame the almighty pixie without getting any bodily harm coming his way. She also usually always does what he says because he is always looking to protect her from others and even herself at times.

"Hey dude look at those two hot chicks out there on their surfboards" Emmett shouted over to me even though I was sitting right beside him. What did I tell you he was babe watching.

Sure enough there were two girls out on the water waiting to catch some waves. They looked like they were having fun laughing and splashing at each other. There was a blond and a brunette, but I couldn't see much else about them out there on the water.

I could see a bigger swell coming in. the brunette said something to the blond and started paddling into the path to catch the first wave. It was fascinating to watch as I always wanted to learn how to surf but at the beach near where we use to live was just a rocky shore with calm water. She stood up on the board almost immediately. I could now see that she was wearing a short sleeved red rashie with simple black bikini bottoms and from here I could also she had a nice body as she glided along the water. Even just from watching her on that one wave I could tell she was an awesome surfer, she is just so confident out there on the water. She rode the wave all the way to shore before quickly paddling back out to her friend.

When she got back out there she was just in time for another nice swell. This time both girls decide to catch the wave together but distancing from each other so they don't collide with one another. The blond was also wearing a short sleeved rashie, but this time it was hot pink with the same black bikini bottoms. The blond surfer was also an awesome surfer but you could still tell she wasn't as good as the brunette.

They were both riding the wave into shore perfectly when out of no where a guy on a jet-ski rides straight through the middle of them causing both of them to wipe-out hard.

"Whoa! Did you just see that asshole? Man they just wiped-out hard!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah. I hope there both ok" I said while watching the scene unfold.

The brunette was the first one to surface and get back on her board while looking for her friend. When the blond finally resurfaced, even from here I could tell that she does not look happy. They started heading for shore and we could hear the blond's yelling, yep she was definitely angry.

"FUCK! I am going to fucking kill him the next time I see him. I am going to castrate him so he can't have any bloody evil spawn. Then I am going to beat him to death, then bring him back and do it all over again." I think all three of us guys winced at her words. "Fuck, I cut my leg open on the bloody rock beds!" she yelled, and anyone in a kilometre would have been able to hear her.

"Wow she is my kind of woman. Hot blond with attitude, but damn do I not want to be on her bad side" Emmett laughed.

"When you do that count me in, I wouldn't mind breaking his jaw so that I can wipe that smirk off his face. I don't know how many times I have to tell him to leave us alone, especially when we are surfing. He nearly ran us over with that damn jet-ski and he definitely intended to make us wipe-out" the brunette said. Even though she was angry and frustrated by that dickhead, her voice was like music to my ears. By now they had reached there towels which were only about 5 meters away from us.

"Rose sit down and I'll have a look at that cut" the brunette said. I could see blood dripping down the blond's leg and was debating weather or not to go over there and have a look. I had a closer look, well best I could from where I was, and it looked like it may need stitches as it looked pretty deep on her upper thigh. So I decided to head over and have a better look at it.

"Hey guys I'm going to go over and see if they need any help"

"Sometimes I wish that I was as smart as you, Mr. Paramedic, so I could get in on the hotness" Emmett stated with his pout showing off his signature dimples which always got what he wanted especially from mum.

I just ignored his statement and started heading over to them. I could see that the brunette had pulled out a small first aid kit and was placing a gauze dressing over the laceration and was about to put on a pressure bandage to control the bleeding.

"Fuck that hurts like a _fucking_ bitch man!"

"I know Rose, I'm sorry but it looks like your going to need at least five stitches because its pretty deep and I need to put pressure on it to control the bleeding" the brunette said. She must be some form of first aid person because she knew what she was doing.

There was definitely something sexy about how in control she was being in this situation. One of the first things they teach at advanced first aid is not only how to treat a wound but how to control the victim as well. She was without a doubt in complete control. As I approached she had just secured the bandage.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear what was going on and was wondering if you needed any help" I said politely.

"Do we look like we need any help" the blond said angrily. Yep Emmett was right, you do not want to be on her bad side and I had no idea what I did.

"Rose!" the brunette scolded. Then she looked up at me and I was stunned by how beautiful she was. She had long brown hair with the most stunning pair of brown chocolate coloured eyes I have ever seen. She also has some small freckles on her nose and really nice and soft skin by the looks of it. She also had a rockin' nice little body which I was still staring at when Rose cleared her throat loudly.

**BPOV **

I had a look at Rose's laceration and she was going to need stitches by the looks of it. It was too deep for some simple butterfly clips. I put on a gauze dressing and was securing on a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding when I felt the presence of someone else with us.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear what was going on and was wondering if you needed any help" a man said with an accent that sounded American. I didn't even have to look to know that the voice belonged to a handsome man. It was like velvet and he could probably drop girl's panties with just his voice.

"Do we look like we need any help" Rose said angrily.

"Rose!" I scolded. There was no point in being rude to the man that was just trying to help. I looked up at the stranger and nearly gasped at how gorgeous he was. He could most definitely drop girl's panties at the drop of a hat. I first saw his amazing bronze coloured 'sex hair'. There was no other word for it but 'sex hair'. It stood up in all direction like he kept running his hand through it. Then I went to his eyes which were the most shocking shade of emerald green I had ever laid my eyes on. He had a strong jaw line and pale white skin. His only wore boardies which hung low on his hips showing off his amazing 'v' that I just wanted to lick. He also had a near 8 pack. He also had a tribal looking tattoo covering his left bicep and wrapping around it, and I would have kept checking him out if Rose hadn't cleared her throat loudly. I felt the heat creep up from my neck to my face, praying to god he did not just catch me checking him out rather thoroughly.

"If you two are done checking each other out I'm still bleeding here" Rose said rather bluntly I might add. I was now 10 different shades of red from blushing.

_Was he checking me out? God I hope so._

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it from whatever image was in it. "Sorry I didn't mean that you guys weren't capable of taking care of each other, which you obviously can, it's just I'm a paramedic and though you may want some help with that deep laceration" bronze sex hair said.

Rose had the right to look a little sheepish. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so angry I'm just use to guys only wanting to help us to get some pay back in return if you no what I mean" Rose said with a small smile, she hated to rely on other people to look after her, even me. I thought now was a good time to introduce us.

"Hey I'm Bella and this fiery one is my best friend Rosalie." I held my hand out and he took it. What happened next completely surprised me. When our hands met it was like an electrical current went through me and straight to my heart making it stutter and than coming back twice as fast. I think he felt it too because we both released our hands and had a look at them and than back at each other dumb foundered. I shook my head to clear it while he ran his hand through his hair and I had to bite back the moan from watching his muscles flex. "I'm positive that she needs at least five stitches. Rose do you want to go to Tyler or to you want me to do it. I've only got a little numbing crème left but it should do for I little bit of pain relief."

"There is no way that I am going to have that man-whores paws all over me when you can do it. I trust you, I mean I've seen you stitch up your own leg" Rose laughed.

"You know how to do stitches and you've stitched up your own leg" bronze sex hair laughed. "I'm Edward by the way" he added politely.

"It's nice to meet you Edward. Rose do you want to head up to the house. That bandage is holding it nicely and shouldn't slip. I need to grab the suture kit and stitch you up. Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Sure thing and I got it" she replied while getting up carefully and started walking up the path to our beach house. I started grabbing our towels and my surfboard to walk back up to the house.

"Did you want to come up to the house as well, I could always use more help, I mean you are the qualified one" I laughed. I don't know why I was being so forward, I'm usually really shy around guys, especially ones as good looking as Edward. That was Rose's forte.

The more I thought about what I just said the more I wanted to run away and hide. He was obviously here on vacation and most likely had a girlfriend, why would he want to help plain old average me. But before I could take the invitation back he beat me to it.

"Sure I'd love to, is it alright if my family come with me?" he said while pointing out a big muscular guy, a tall lean guy, and a short pixie like girl. Who I failed to notice this whole time and were watching us with rapt attention. I felt myself blush again under there gazes.

"That's cool the more the merrier" I told him smiling. "I'll wait here while you go and get them so I can show you guys up to the house."

"Cool I'll go and get them" he said while smiling a dazzling crooked grin that nearly made my knees go weak and I felt my heart rate pick up again. When he turned around to walk to his family I noticed a second tattoo also a tribal design that went down the middle of his back to just above half way down.

_I don't know about you but I love a man with tattoo's._

**EPOV**

I started walking back over to my family with a big smile on my face. Bella was amazing and I could just tell by talking to her for a few minutes and her name definitely suited her. Bella for 'beautiful'.

"Hey how did that go, I didn't see you actually do anything besides stare at the brunette" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah dude did you at least get her number she's hot" Emmett said.

"No because she's waiting for me to get you guys so we can go back to her house so I can help her stitch up her friend. Her names Bella by the way and the blond is Rosalie."

"Oh let's go, we can make new friends while were here and they looked friendly" Alice said while looking at me when she sain 'friendly'. I could see the wheels spinning in the evil mind of hers. I will have to warn Bella and Rosalie.

"Bella is really nice from what I've seen, but don't make Rosalie angry she was quite scary when I first went over there" I admitted.

"Alright let's pack up and head over because she's waiting for us" Jasper said while everyone hopped up and put everything together. We started to head back over to Bella who was still waiting patiently.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my big brother Emmett, my twin sister Alice and our best friend and Alice's fiancé Jasper" I said while pointing everyone out. "Guys this is Bella"

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, Alice and Jasper" she said while shaking their hands. Except Alice who pulled her into one of her freakishly strong hugs for someone so small.

"We are going to be the best of friends" Alice said. While Bella just looked shocked by how forward my sister can be.

We started heading up to the house and I walked beside Bella and whispered in her ear. "Never bet against Alice she thinks she's some psychic that knows, hears and see's everything."

"Hey I heard that thank you very much, just ignore my brother" Alice said with a frown to Bella.

"What did I tell you" I said to Bella and we both laughed. I looked over to Alice again and she had a smile on her face while looking in our direction. I gave her a questioning gaze which she just ignored and kept walking and talking to Jasper.

We made it to their beach house which was right on the beach with sand up to there deck. It was a two story house that was made of wood and was painted white. There was a wrap around porch on the lower level with a deck at the front with a wooden table and chairs where rose currently was. The deck and porch was a darker wood which was a nice contrast against the white of the house and sand. There was also a balcony on the upper level which I'm guessing was off the main bedroom. There were large windows on the front to show off the amazing view. There were palm trees in the front of it with a large hammock set up in between two.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Alice gushed as we all looked at the amazing house in front of us.

"Thanks" Bella said happily with that gorgeous smile of hers. "We love it."

"Bella are you going to admire the house all day or stitch me up" Rose whined from the deck.

"Shit! Sorry Rose"

"It's ok I just want to get this over and done with" Rose laughed nervously.

"Never got stitches before" I asked as we made our way up the few steps onto the front deck where the table was.

"That obvious" she sighed.

"Yes or you don't want me to stitch you up" Bella laughed. Rose just stuck her tongue out at her and we all laughed. "oh right sorry, Rose this is Edward as you already know, his big brother Emmett, twin sister Alice and Alice's fiancé Jasper" she said pointing us all out. "And this is Rosalie my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, were going to be fast friends" Alice said while she bounced excitedly over to her and pulling her into a big hug while being careful of her leg.

"Whoa! You are extremely perky" Rosalie laughed and we all joined in including Alice herself.

"Why don't you guys sit down and get comfortable while I get the suture kit for Rose. Do you guys want something to drink?" Bella asked while walking over to the door.

"Do you have any beer" Emmett asked excitedly. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Yeah do you all want a beer?" she asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Get me two I need something to take the edge off of what your about to do" Rosalie said.

"Sure thing"

I stood up from my chair." I'll come help you" I offered smiling.

"Thanks" she said with a smile before looking down, blushing and mumbling about something that I didn't quite hear.

**BPOV**

Edward stood from his chair and offered to help with the drinks while smiling that crooked grin that makes my heart stutter. "The man is a sex god" I mumbled under my breath blushing and hoping he didn't hear me just say that.

We walked into the main living area which had a lounge chair and two recliner chairs that were around the coffee table. There was our big 42" flat screen TV on the wall. Connected to that was our surround sound. Also connected to it was my playstation 3 and next to that was our big sound system. On the other side was our dining room which had a big table with 6 chairs around it. Through there is the big kitchen which has everything in it, which was a requirement when we moved in I needed a big kitchen to cook in. There was also a small guest bedroom on the bottom floor and a bathroom, equipped with a shower, toilet and basin. Upstairs we had our two bedrooms each with an ensuite. I had the main bedroom which also had the upper balcony off of it. I pointed everything out to Edward and walked over to the first aid cabinet by the kitchen.

"And this is the first aid cabinet fully stocked with everything you can think of to do with first aid" I said as I opened it up. It really did have everything in it from everyday small bandaids to dressing and bandages all sizes, slings, burn wraps and so much more including my suture kit.

"Wow, were did you get all of these supplies?" Edward asked in wonder.

"Well I spent two years studying my bachelor's in health science – paramedic and while I was working on the ambulances every now and then I stole pretty much everything while at the station." I laughed while he looked at me wide-eyed. "It's okay really everyone at the station does it. Plus they all loved me."

"Cool so does that mean you're a qualified paramedic now or did you not finish your bachelor's?"

I grabbed the suture kit and numbing crème and shut the cabinet back up and we started walking over to the fridge to get two 6 packs of beer out and heading back to the group. "I had one year left to go so by now I could be a paramedic like you, but I realised that although I loved it and I still do, I wanted to make a difference to the world in a different way. So I took a photography course because I have always loved photography, so that I could open up my own studio, but I have yet to do that. And we also wanted a change of scenery from the city life to the quite beach life" I said.

"Wow that's pretty cool you obviously know what you're doing" he stated.

"I like to think so" I laughed.

I made my way over to Rose and had her sit on the table so I could use the chair. Edward sat next to me so that he could help if needed. I handed out all the beers and Rose sculled hers down before grabbing another one.

"Rose you can handle this it won't hurt that bad once the numbing starts to take affect. I've done this to myself before, so if I can handle it than so can you, you big baby" I laughed. While she just scowled at me.

"You've stitched yourself up before?" Emmett asked dumbfounded. I nodded. "But how the hell did you do that?"

"If you stick around long enough you'll learn that Bella is the clumsiest person you have ever met, she is also a danger magnet." Rosalie laughed.

"Don't forget who has the needle in their hand" I said with an evil smile. Rosalie gulped audibly and I threw her head back laughing.

"Right, sorry." Rosalie laughed uncomfortably. While she launched into the story I took off the bandage and dressing and started applying the numbing crème. "She pretty much did what I did today by wiping out on her surfboard and hitting the rock beds on the bottom. She cut open her thigh just before her knee and needed stitches. There is no way that either of us will go to Tyler who is the local medic who has access to drugs when needed. So she grabs the numbing crème and applies is around her wound and waits for it to set in. And I was expecting her to tell me to do it even though I have no idea how but she just picks up the needle and gives herself 7 stitches right before my eyes. It was amazing." They all just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow" Emmett said and they all nodded in agreement. I just blushed from not liking being the centre of attention.

"It wasn't that amazing" I mumbled.

"Yeah it was" Rose said.

By now I had applied the crème and was about to start stitching and Rose had no idea because she was telling the story and too distracted to notice. "ok Rose I'm about to start I want you to hold still as best you can because it will still hurt a little because I don't have local anaesthetic ok." Rose just nodded still looking scared. "Why don't you hold Emmett's hand it will help, I'm sure he can handle it." Emmett who was sitting right next to where Rosalie was, just stuck out his hand for her to hold.

Edward watched closely as I slowly stitch up the wound and went over it with an antiseptic wipe before putting on a new dressing. It really was amazing when I got to do that, it was perfect and exactly 5 stitches just like I said. Rose only flinched a little at first but squeezed Emmett's hand. "See that wasn't so bad" I said once everything was all done and good.

"Yeah I suppose" she concluded. "Thanks" she added to Emmett while I swear I saw a light blush to her cheeks and Rose never blushes.

I packed everything back up and took it back inside before heading outside and finishing off my first beer before starting my second.

"That was amazing you didn't need my help at all" Edward said while sitting next to me. I blushed and mumbled my thanks.

It was late afternoon by this time and I would have to start getting ready for work soon as it was my shift at the bar with Seth another bartender who is like our brother, we love him to death.

"I have to head in to start getting ready for work. Why don't you guys meet up with us over at the 'tiki bar' on the beach just a few meters from the main resort. Were having a big luau tonight with lots of food and drinks and of course dancing?" I asked.

"Sure that sounds like lots of fun" Alice said with a big smile.

"Cool I will see you over there" I replied while going inside to get ready.

I had a feeling that tonight will be a good night all around.

* * *

**There you go I didn't make you wait forever for Bella and Edward to meet. Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think.**

**Also if there is anything that you dont understand i will try and explain it. i.e. Boardies are board shorts or swim trunks i think you may also call them we just always call them boardies. **

**I am also getting an account together so you can look at pictures of the Island and Edwards tattoo's soon and any other things i think of. **

**xoxo**


	3. Luau

**Sorry for the major delay. RL Sucks right now and then i got writer's block. but this is the longest chapter yet and hopefully i will be updating again soon. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight **

Chapter 3 - Luau

**EPOV**

"I have to head in to start getting ready for work. Why don't you guys meet up with us over at the 'tiki bar' on the beach just a few meters from the main resort. Were having a big luau tonight with lots of food and drinks and of course dancing?" Bella asked.

"Sure that sounds like lots of fun." Alice said with a big smile.

"Cool I will see you over there." Bella replied.

I watched as Bella excused herself and went into the house to get ready for work. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even if I wanted to. She really was the epitome of beauty. Classic beauty at that. She wasn't fake in any way and didn't need any make-up to make her look better because she was already perfect.

"So what do we wear to the luau?" Alice asked. Always thinking about clothes first.

"It's just a bar that's right on the beach. So just shorts and tank tops or whatever. I'm gonna wear a simple beachy sundress. Oh! And I'd wear my tog's if I were you we usually always end up swimming in the ocean or the pool nearby." Rosalie explained.

"What are togs?" Emmett asked.

"You no togs, cozi's, god I don't know what you American's call them. Maybe swimmers, bikini's."

"How did you know we were American?" I asked.

"Well your accent, it was either that or Canadian. Good guess I 'spose."

We continued to talk with Rosalie for awhile. Her and Alice got on like a house on fire. I tuned them out when they started talking fashion. I was talking with Em and Jazz about the outdoor activities we could do while on the island when a tall, muscular, russet skinned man with short jet black hair, bounced up the stairs with what looked like a gorgeous long haired German Shepherd puppy that looked to be a few months old. When I looked at the man again, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd known him from somewhere. He also looked to be a Native American.

"Hey boss." Rosalie said smiling at him. I thought I heard Em growl at that. "Hello Shadow." She cooed to the puppy that bounced over to her and straight into her lap and licked her face. "Aww I missed you too Shadow, did you have fun with Uncle Jacob and Aunt Leah?" she asked looking at who I presume is Jacob.

"She sure did and I think she did the trick because Leah wants to wait awhile to get a puppy now," he laughed as he finally noticed that we were all sitting here. "Who are your friends?" he asked with a contemplative look on his face.

"Oh! Right sorry. This here is Emmett, his brother Edward, Edwards twin sister Alice and Alice's fiancé Jasper. Guys this here is Jacob, who is Bella and my boss at the bar." Rosalie introduced everyone.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Cullen and Whitlock, what are the bloody odds." He laughed.

"Jesus Christ. Jacob Black. Long time no see man, how the hell have you been?" I asked while standing up to give him a man hug. You know the one's with the pat on the back. Emmett was next to greet him before Jasper and Finally Alice.

"Still as tiny as ever Alice I see." Jacob laughed while hugging her and picking her off the ground. "It has been a long time. What like 10 years or something close to that?"

"Wait!" Rosalie said, clearly looking confused. "You all know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah man, they used to be my best friends back in America before I moved here when I was 13. Are you guys still living in forks? How long are you here on the island for?" he asked us.

"Small world." Jasper laughed as he sat back down and Alice hopped into his lap. "Where here on the island for 4 weeks starting today. But we all just moved to Brisbane because Carlisle got offered a position at the hospital and the family followed." Jazz explained, while giving Alice a kiss on her forehead.

"That's awesome we can see each other again. Be just like old times. So Alice and Jasper huh?"

"Yep!" Alice said while smiling sweetly at Jazz. "Just got engaged."

"Wow. So when did you get the balls to tell her your feelings?" he asked. We all laughed when Jasper groaned, knowing that everyone knew of his feelings for Alice since we were 10. Including Alice.

"When we were 15. A guy was hitting on her and I got a little defensive and jealous and just ended up kissing her so he would back off." Jazz laughed.

"And we've been together ever since, and Jasper finally proposed a few months back." Alice finished.

"Awesome. Do you guys remember Leah, Seth and Paul?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah didn't you have like a major crush on Leah?" Emmett snorted.

Jacob laughed with a wistful look on his face. "I sure did," he laughed. "She's here too. We got married a few years ago and have our first baby on the way." He said with a beaming smile. "And Paul married my sister a few years ago also. They live on the other side of the island."

"That's so cool that we all got to meet up again. I mean what are the odds." Alice said. "And I just had such a good feeling about moving to Australia and coming to Tangalooma."

"Ah! I see Alice still has her psychic powers." Jacob laughed as we all joined in.

We all abruptly stopped talking when we heard Bella from the inside of the house. "Ow! Fuck!" instead of going in to see if she was alright, Rosalie and Jacob starting laughing really hard. Shadow jumped off of Rose's lap and went inside.

_At least someone cared. Even if it was a cute little puppy. _

"You alright in there Bells?" Rosalie said while trying to contain her laughter. We all heard a 'yeah' in response. "She probably just ran into the wall or fell on her ass again. She does it at least once a day."

"Hey! I heard that and I am not that bad." I heard Bella say as she approached the door to the deck. "Hey you guys are still here." She smiled that heart stopping smile.

The sight that I could see before me made me have to hide the instant hard-on that decided to re-appear whenever she was near. Bella looked fucking hot in her work shirt. It was a black button up top that hugged her curves nicely and showed off her cleavage. It showed an inch of skin on her torso and an inch and a half at her hips. It had _'Bella'_ written on the right upper side over her heart. She was also wearing dark blue denim short shorts that came just under her ass. She was sexy as all hell.

I faintly heard Rose say something back to her that sounded like, "Yeah, you are." But I really wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Bella at the moment. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she had on some light make-up.

_She was sexy as hell and was going to be the death of me._

Shadow who was under her arm suddenly barked the cutest little bark and brought me out of my shameless ogling. But not before I noticed the lip ring on her bottom lip.

_Oh Jesus!_

God it was just a simple ring with a little ball on the front on the left side of her mouth. If she had a tattoo, she would literally be absolutely perfect in my book.

"Hey boss did you and Leah have fun babysitting Shadow for the day?" Bella asked.

"We had fun that's for sure. She really is a handful so my plan worked. Leah wants to wait until the baby is older before we get one." Jacob said while Bella put Shadow down on the ground and she headed straight for me and into my lap to lick my face.

"Sorry 'bout her, she's really affectionate." Bella apologised.

"It's ok. She is one of the cutest German shepherd puppies I have ever seen." I said to her. Shadow let out another little bark as if she was acknowledging what I just said about her. "How old is she?"

"That she is. She just turned 12 weeks and we've had her for about a month. Well I'm off to work. I don't want to get fired for socializing when the boss is around." She laughed.

"Please, you're my favourite employee and you bring in lots of patrons." Jacob laughed while Rose cocked an eyebrow at him. "You are too of course Rose." He amended.

"Well we should all get going as well. We need to get ready." Alice said standing up from her spot on Jasper's lap.

"Cool. I will see everyone down there." Bella said as she smiled and waved good-bye to everyone before leaving down the path.

I got up from my spot and reluctantly put down Shadow who had fallen asleep on my lap. She let out a little whimper and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. So similar to Bella's. Rosalie said goodbye to everyone before telling Shadow that it was dinner time. That got her attention and made her happy again.

We made plans with Rose to meet up together in an hour before heading over to the bar. We starting heading home to have quick showers and get ready.

**BPOV **

I made my way down the sandy path to the bar. It was only about a 5 minute walk there. That's what was so great about living here, everything was in walking distance.

When I got there I could see that Seth was already there unlocking the shack. He was a little shorter than Jacob was and not as ripped as him either. But he was still very handsome, with his russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. He has the ladies swooning whenever he works. He always manages to take one home nearly every night he works. But he was always the perfect gentleman. Even so he was still a man and when the ladies flock to him, he isn't gonna turn them down. What 20 year old guy would?

"Hey Bells." He said smiling over at me. He was wearing his black button down work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You could see his tight abs and biceps under the shirt.

"Hey Seth." I smiled.

He whistled appreciably at me and said, "You know if I didn't think of you as my sister, I would totally be trying to take you home tonight." He winked.

"Na, you're too young for me any way." I laughed.

"I'm only a year younger than you."

"Yeah, but I like them older. There more mature and sophisticated. Which you are most definitely not."

"So you think I'm immature and unsophisticated?" he asked with an over exaggerated innocent look. I just cocked my eyebrow at him. "You know what don't answer that." He laughed.

Seth quickly got to work on putting all the stools down at the tables on the grass area. While I started lighting all the bamboo tiki torches set up around the place. I luckily for once didn't burn myself while trying to light them up like I usually do. Once we did all of that we started prepping the alcohol and glasses.

I started setting up the sound system that was hooked up to a laptop that we were able to download songs when requested if we didn't already have it. We had a small stage set up as well in case anyone ever wanted to do a performance or even karaoke.

I went back behind the bar and started preppy everything with Seth.

Once Jacob arrived he was going to start up the barbeque and cook some sausages, steak and rissoles that everyone could put on bread rolls with all sorts of other foods that the locals all cook for occasions such as this.

The beginning of the night was when the families both locals and tourists would come out for some food, drink and dancing before putting the little ones to bed. When the food was put away, the real drinking, dancing and all round entertainment began.

Soon after we finished, Jacob arrived with an esky filled with the meat and other foods. He said a quick hello before starting up the barbie.

Soon people started to arrive and we got to work. It was never really busy over here, definitely not like on the mainland, but summer was our busiest season, with all the tourists the island gets.

Rose and everyone arrived not long after and connected to tables together to fit them all on the grass area. She came up to me and ordered 5 beers for them all.

"So what do you think of them all?" I questioned her. She had a small smile on her face when she replied.

"I like them. They seem really nice and if they were friends with Jacob back in the states then they must be good people. Plus Emmett isn't hard to look at. Neither is Edward but I prefer the bigger muscles and those tattoo's, Damn!" She whistled lowly. I laughed at her.

"I can't help but agree he is very fine but I much prefer Edward. I almost swooned when he offered to help and I never swoon over a guy. Then there are his eyes, they are gorgeous, and his hair, I just want to run my hands through them. And then his abs, bloody hell are they chiselled. Not to mention his tattoos..."

"Okay Bella I get it you think he's hot." Rose laughed. "You should totally hit that." She added on like it was no big deal. I sighed.

"Come on Rose you know why I won't just hit that like you can. I don't trust men, no thanks to that asshole." I said to her. She got that hard look on her face every time he comes up in conversation. Which isn't that often anymore.

"Bella," she sighed. "It's been over a year. He was a really big douche bag who lost the best thing that ever happened to him. You didn't even love him, so what's holding you back now?"

I handed over five XXXX beers to her while I thought of my answer.

"I don't know really. I know I never loved him not even close but we were together for like a year and for him to do what he did is just really disrespectful to me and untrustworthy. How do I know that the next guy will be different?" I asked her.

She took the tray with the beers on it. "What's that saying again? Oh 'Live life to the fullest', you need to do that. How will you ever know unless you move on? You never know he could be a gentleman and worship the ground you walk on. Or he could be a total douche. Are you willing to take that risk?" she said as she walked back to the table.

She was totally right I had to stop thinking about things and just go with it. If I never move on from that asshole I was never going to enjoy life.

I looked over and noticed him looking at me. He gave me that crooked smile of his. And I'm not gonna lie I nearly swooned again. Damn what is he doing to me? I couldn't but help smile back. He winked at me. I think my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

_Maybe tonight was shaping up to be a bloody good time! _

**EPOV**

I ended up just putting on a black wife beater with my white board shorts. Emmett and Jasper were wearing similar to me. We had to wait like an hour for Alice and she was only wearing a dress with a bikini underneath.

"God what the hell took so long short stuff?" Emmett whined.

"I couldn't pick which sun dress to wear." She answered.

"And that took you an hour?" I asked. She just gave me a look that said _shut up_. I did only because I wanted to get down to the little bar where Bella was. Not that I will admit that out loud to the others. I would not hear the end of it. Especially from Emmett and his big mouth.

When we got there I spotted Bella behind the bar straight away mixing drinks and laughing with the other bartender. I don't know why but I got jealous from watching them interact, not like I had any claim over her, but I couldn't help it.

We quickly pulled two tables together and Rose asked what we wanted to drink.

"Can I have whatever beer we were drinking at your house? That was one of like the best beers I have ever had." Emmett said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll have the same here." Jasper answered for himself and Alice.

"Five XXXX's here we come." Rose smiled before walking over to Bella.

I watched as Bella smiled at her friend and they started talking. I couldn't hear what is was about but Bella got a sad then angry look on her face when she was talking. It went on for a while before Rose must have said something to cheer her up because she smiled that heart stopping smile again.

She looked over tome when Rose walked away and I smiled at her. I watched as her face had a slight blush to it and she smiled back. I don't know what came over me but I winked at her. I always thought that was kind of cheesy but I couldn't help it. She brings it out of me.

"Alright gentlemen and lady we have XXXX's all around. They are only Queensland's finest beer." Rose smiled handing out our drinks.

"A lot better than vitamin R, that's for sure." I said.

"What's vitamin R?" Rose asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh just this beer in Washington called Rainier Beer, we just called it vitamin R." I answered for her. She just nodded her head.

I looked around the place and it was a good set up they had going on. There bar was on the beach but on the end of the grass area. The tables were on the grass area so they didn't tip over and the barbeque was set up to the left of the bar. Music was playing from speakers on the top of the bar and it looked like they were connected to a laptop underneath the bar away from the drinks.

There were a few families out with the kids still playing in the water as the sun had not set just yet and were waiting on the food cooking.

I walked over to the barbeque were Jacob was grilling what looked like sausages and steak and various other things.

"Hey man," I said to him.

"Hey Cullen. I still can't believe the odds of this happening. I mean it's been like 10 years since we've seen each other."

"I know it is really weird. I was a bit really weary of moving to a completely different continent to begin with. But I needed a change of scenery badly and this place just keeps getting better and better since we have been here." I said looking over at Bella.

Jacob saw were I was looking and smirked at me.

"Got your eyes on our Bells over there I see. She suits you man. But she's been hurt in the past. So a word of advice let her trust you before you do anything rash. And if you hurt her, old friend or not I will rip you apart and burn the pieces. That is if you get past Rosalie first." He said seriously. I gulped, because Jacob is definitely not the little scrawny kid from 10 years ago. He gave Emmett a run for his money in the muscles department.

"I would never hurt her." I said with sincerity.

"I know that. You were always the one who opened doors for your mum and all the female population pretty much." He laughed while nudging me. I couldn't help it a laughed along with him. It was true, what can I say I was raised to be a gentleman. I can't say the same for Emmett though.

"What are you two laughing at over here?" I heard a sexy voice ask. I looked over to see Bella in front of us smiling.

"Oh just remembering the time when Edward here was climbing a tree when we were like 12 and his pants got snagged on a branch and ripped-" I cut him off by punching him in the arm, hard. "Ow! It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Just the look on his face when he realised what happened. Priceless." He finished laughing his head off.

I looked over at Bella and I could tell she was trying really hard not to laugh at the story but a little giggle got out and I swear my dick twitched. She clamped her hand over her mouth but it only made it worst before she was in full blown hysterics as well. I couldn't help but join in wit them then, it really was a funny story, just not when it happened.

"I could just imagine a 12 year old you...thinking 'oh shit'...before grapping himself...and trying to climb out without showing the goods." Bella said between gasping breaths and laughs.

I gave a little chuckle. "That's pretty much what I was thinking." I laughed. "I never climbed a tree again after that." That just made them laugh harder to the point where they were on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh at you." She said while biting her lip and playing with her lip ring. That really got the attention of my dick when she did that.

"It's ok Bella it is pretty funny when I look back on it. Just wasn't then because I was going through my awkward phase." That got a giggle/snort combo out of her. She looked horrified at that and I just smiled at her getting her to blush instead.

_God she was gorgeous. _

"Jacob, my man what is happening over here?" Emmett boomed, clapping Jacob on the back and nearly forcing him to drop the steak he was turning on the barbeque.

"Just laughing at your brother." He said nonchalantly. This caused Emmett to laugh.

"What are you grilling?" he asked. I swear its always food and sex when it comes to him. "Wait I know some shrimp's on the barbie." He added in the worst Aussie accent I think I have ever heard.

Bella and Jacob looked at each other before howling in laughter which caused the rest of the group to head towards us.

"What have I missed over here? And why does Emmett look dejected?" rose asked us.

"O.M.G that was hilarious Emmett." Bella finally gasped. "He asked us if we were having shrimp on the barbie." This caused Rose to burst out in laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" he pouted.

"Because we don't actually say that. We call them prawns not shrimp." Bella answered when she could breathe again. "You guys think we say that because of a tourist ad that Paul Hogan did over in the US. They made him say shrimp instead of prawns so that the Americans could understand or something along those lines and get them to come down under."

"Wow I never knew that." Alice said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well now you do."Bella said. "Not to mention your accent was terrible Emmett. Don't ever do that again." She laughed when he pouted again.

"But really what are we having?" Emmett asked, still thinking about the food.

"Just some snags, steak and rissoles on bread rolls." Jacob replied.

"What are snags and rissoles?" Jasper asked confused.

"Snags as in sausages. You will start to get the hang of the Aussie slang soon enough. We just pretty much shorten every word. Like G'day instead of good morning, sunnies for sunglasses, arvo for afternoon and so on, there are many more where they came from. And rissoles are just like mini burger patties I guess." Bella answered Jazz.

"You will get used to the way they talk it didn't take me long." Jacob added. "Not to mention they tend to talk really fast sometimes. Especially Bella when she gets excited about a story." He laughed when she punched him in the arm. "Ow, Jesus what is it with people hitting me in the arm tonight?"

"Maybe they are trying to tell you something Jacob Black." A voice I vaguely recognised said as she approached. She appeared to be about 8 months pregnant from what I could tell.

"Leah, they were picking on me. How come your never on my side?" he whined.

She completely ignored him while looking over at me, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Holy shit it is you guys. Jake said you were here but I didn't really believe him. God you guys look great." Leah kind of waddled over to us and gave us big hugs before going over to the bar so Bella could get back to work and could chat with the girls.

We kept chatting with Jacob while he finished cooking before each grabbed a plate and heading back over to our table to eat. I kept looking over to the bar and as if she could feel me watching her Bella would always look over and smile while blushing lightly. It was amazing watching her move around pouring drinks, talking and laughing with everyone. She really was an amazing person. And I had only known her less than a day. I couldn't wait for what the future may bring.

"Amazing to watch, hey?" Rose said from next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin from being caught ogling her best friend. I just nodded my head in agreement, not trusting my voice at the moment. "It's funny because she is the clumsiest person on the planet but when she's out on the water or behind that bar, she's just so smooth and effortless I guess."

"That she is." I agreed.

"You should go and talk to her." She suggested. "you are going to have to make the first move because she won't. So man up Cullen and go sweep her off her feet. But if you hurt her I will shoot you in the balls." She said while I gulped. She looked at my face and laughed before practically pushing me over to the bar. She was a vicious human being.

'Come on Cullen.' I said to myself, walking over to the bar, 'man up.'

This night has only really begun. And I couldn't wait for what else was in store.

* * *

**Please let me no what u think of it. We got a little clue into Bella's past. Can anyone guess what has happened and who it was?**

**Picture of Bella's lip ring and other one's are on the link from my homepage **

**Please review**

**xoxo**


	4. AN Queensland Floods

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not updating in a while shit has been happening in the last couple of months with family and things but it's looking good now everyone is healthy.

But in other news if you haven't heard about the floods in Queensland, Australia, 75% of our state has been declared a disaster zone due to heavy flooding. For Americans I would guess that is the size of Texas or for Europeans, roughly the size of France and Germany combined has been flooded.

I live in Brisbane and the water is coming straight for us. So I will be a little busy evacuating and getting everything in order before leaving to higher ground. Hopefully i will be able to update in a week or two.

Aussie Bella


End file.
